The Soul Alchemist
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: Ed wakes up at a DWMA hospital, wondering how he got there, he meet Maka, Black Star, And Death The Kid. But somthing is troubling about them. He can't seem to trust Black Star. And it dosen't help that medusa has gotten to mess with him before he showed up! (Btw, I put DTK as main soul eater one, but it has a little bit of all of them)
1. A Lost Ed

Chapter One: A Lost Ed.

C/A: Okay Guys, Somthing To Know, When ever you see the C/A, it means cutaway. Where i just tell ya somthing real quick. I know the website says Fullmetal Alchemist, but it's Brotherhood. It has brotherhood scenes, and Ling Yao, So. Yeah. And You Kinda half to know about the basic backround of Soul Eater. And pretty much the first 2 or 3 seasons. But Yea. This is one of my firsties. So no flamers or whatever there called. Just consructive criticizim. (Don't Care if i spelled that wrong, Don't worry, im a good speller, i just hate that word.)

BACK TO STORY:

Ed woke up in a hospital bed.

A girl with brown long pigtails stood over him.

"You Okay Sir?" Asked The Girl.

"Yea, I'm Fine. Who are you?" said Ed.

"I'm Maka. Who are you?" responded Maka.

"Edward Elric, But you can call me Ed. Where am i?" Ed had no idea where he was.

"Why do you ask so many questions! Do not fear! I, The Great Black Star Have arrived to give you a perfect specimen of health! So shut up, First Soul finds you passed out on his porch all messed up, and now you go questioning people?! Just Shut Up!"

C/A: Yup, Black Star's here. But Not For too long.

B/T/S: (Back to story):

A image of armstrong when Ed and Al battled Issac the freezer on one of there first missions flashed in his mind.

Death The Kid threw black star out of the room and shut the door.

"Don't mind that guy, Just be glad Excalibur isn't here." The boy looked away. "I'm Death The Kid by the way. You should be alright now, Um, What's your name?"

"I'm Ed Elric." Said Ed.

"Oh, Well try standing up. Medusa Tried snagging you up and put weapon blood in you, but we got you back her as fast as possible. Ed, you need to stay away from Medusa. As Far Away As Physically Possible." Said Death The Kid.

Ed got up and took a deep breath and spoke. "Weapon Blood?" was a good first question he decided.


	2. Ed, Still Lost, Now More Confused

Chapter Two: Ed, Still Lost, Now More Confused.

"Yes, weapon blood. Ed, is it? Where are you from?" Asked Kid.

"Answer my question first." Ed was very straight forward.

"I can't answer yours unless you answer mine first." Said Kid.

"Fine, im from Resembool in Amestris." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Where is that?" Questioned Soul.

" In the middle of Drachma and Lior. Now, My Question. Go." Ed had a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Weapon Blood Is a type of blood that half the academy has. It allows the user to be able to turn into a weapon. It coooperates with a meister and creates a powerful wave of soul energy, and well. You'll find out soon enough." Kid explained.

"You Proably Don't Know This... But, Where's Al?" Asked Ed.

"Al?" Said Kid.

Ed sighed.

"Al, You were saying that name and thrashing around like an idiot in your sleep." Said Soul.

"Does anyone know how i got here?" Said Ed.

"No Clue." Maka shrugged.

"Well, we need to get you a mesister immediatley, but first we half to figure out if the weapon blood is working yet, or if it's even going to cooperate with you. Then, we must figure out the type of weapon you are, and then we will half to train. Then it's time to get you a mesister." Explained Kid.

"I didn't understand half of that." Ed was more confused than ever.

A crazy looking man with a bolt in his head and stiches all over him came through the door.

"Who. Is. THAT?!" Ed pointed at the stitches man.

"I'm Professor Stein, I'm also a doctor, so i'll be testing the weapon blood in you today." Said the crazy man.

"THAT guy is gonna be looking inside me?!" Ed excliamed.

"Yea! but i'll be here with the others, a big guy like me will help a small guy like you get through this!" Apparantley Black Star had gotten back in.

"Don't. Call. Me. SHORT!" Ed jumped up from the bed, his entire body aching, he ignored the searing pain he felt across his body, jumping at black star. He felt like he had just crawled out of a pool of lava, yet the pain made it feel like he had been pulled in and out about 100 times. He felt his blood rushing faster and harder than usual, his heart pumping way faster than normal.

He screamed and fell too the ground.

"Black Star!" Ed heard Maka say.

"What, He was trying to assault me." Said Black Star with a mescivious grin.

Ed had felt an entirley new kind of pain after black star just pushed the palm of his hand agaisnt him, in that few seconds, he felt a shock of pain across his entrire body. Like he had touched 1,000,000 sockets. He heard his voice echoing through his head as it happened, 'Black Star Big Win!' He had no idea what that meant.

Ed spoke between the grunts of pain. "What-. Was-. That-."

"A soul wave attack, Black Star shot some of the soul energy i told you about into you, and created a huge attack, knocking you too the floor. In your condidtion, probably the worst thing he could've done to you." Said Professor Stein.

Ed noticed his metallic arm was still in tact. "Thanks Winry." he said under his breath.

"What you say?!" Exclaimed Black Star and kicked Ed in the side.

Ed put his hands together and touched them too the floor, blue energy flew everywhere and he transmuted black star out the door and transmuted the floor up and shut the door.

Kid leaned against the door with his foot up and locked the door.

"Wow. What was that?" asked Prof. Stein.

"Alchemy, You don't have that here?" Said Ed in confusion.

"I've read about it, just never throught it was real." Said Stein.

"Well," Ed jumped on the bed. "Just test me already."


End file.
